The Hidden Truth
by SomethingToWriteFor
Summary: Ally doesn't have a such great past, but when a nurse offers Ally a place to stay, Ally realizes the nurse has a son. An attractive son, but will she open her heart to him? After all, she has learnt three things you can't hide for long. The sun. the moon and the truth. "Why can't you just tell me! I want to know, because I freaking love you! Yes, I love you, Ally freaking Dawson!"
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Truth

_She started hid under the bed as the familiar figure came into the room, his shadow making him look bigger than he already is. She closed her eyes and went into the far end of the bed, the brown haired girl started shaking violently, breathing becoming more heavy and her heart thumping rapidly. The footsteps became louder and louder with each step. Until they stopped right near her, he bent over and looked straight into her eyes, smirking evilly. She chocked back a sob. He suddenly grabbed her foot and started pulling her, from under the bed. She kicked, she screamed, she did everything to keep away from him. Until he took out a knife._

* * *

Waking up, she screamed. Her hands touching her bandaged forehead and tears threatened to fall out. The tubes still attached to her, bandages all over her body and four white walls surrounding her.

The nurse ran in.

"It's alright dear, you're safe. You're okay, just keep calm."

She relaxed at the woman's comforting words, suddenly her breath hitched.

"I need to get out of here, Linda." She said, silently, her voice croaked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that's-"

"I NEED TO FREAKING GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, her head pounding. Yet, she was too paranoid to care.

"Calm down Allyson." She looked at the nurse again before relaxing back in her hospital bed.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I dreamt of him again…" Ally shuddered as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"It's alright dear, it's alright." The skinny woman whispered before pulling Ally into a hug.

"Thanks Linda, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It'll be alright, soon. You just have to wait and all of the good things will happen." She rubbed soothing circles on Ally's back as she nodded.

"They don't seem to be, this moment." Muttered Ally, putting her head in both hands. **(I wanna hold your heart in both hands  
Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can. Sorry! I had to! :3 'Both hands' always remind me of that phase of the song. Ed Sheeran forever c: )**

"Ugh." Ally groaned as she slumped back onto her hospital bed.

"Migraine?" Linda asked.

"You bet."

"I'll be back with the pills." Linda sighed, getting up, only to be pulled back down again.

"Don't leave me." Ally whimpered at the woman.

"I'll be back faster than you can say pickles." The woman told her, and Ally nodded, smiling slightly.

* * *

The woman came back 3 minutes later with pills, some pickles and most importantly Ally's songbook/diary.

"Hey Ally, I got great news. Boss let me take you home, If you like it you can stay a bit longer until we find you somewhere else to stay."

Ally's eyes lightened up.

"Really?"

Linda nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Ally hugged Linda, which she was surprised at. Ally never hugged Linda.

"When am I allowed to go?" Asked the brunette, raising an eyebrow at the nurse.

"You're allowed to go now, I brought you some clothes." Linda said taking a bag from under the bed.

"Thank you Linda, but first you need to take all those tubes off, they are starting to irritate me."

"Haha, yeah." With that she started taking the tubes off.

"Linda.." Ally called, quietly.

"Hm?" She asked, taking the tube off of Ally.

"Thank you."

"S'alright sweetheart"

"Oh, and Linda?"

"Yea?"

"Can we go back to my house, so I can get some of my clothes, and my baby?"

"Course, but baby? You have a baby?"

"I mean, my motorcycle.." She admitted, sheepishly.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go back there?" Linda asked, already concerned.

"I'm going to have to some day." Ally shrugged staring at the wall and soon getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later Linda was free from work, so she and Ally could get home, when they did though, Ally was amazed. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion!

Linda unlocked the door and opened the door for Ally, letting her get in first.

Ally went in slowly, observing every little feature inside the house.

"Come on, I'll show you your bedroom."

Linda led Ally up the stairs and to the mini hallway, there were seven doors. Linda took Ally to the far end door, next to the one with the 'Keep out' sign.

"Who's room is that?" Ally asked curiously, pointing to the door next to hers.

Linda shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later."

Ally shrugged it off.

"Come, I'll show you the kitchen. I baked cookies." Linda admitted sheepishly, grinning.

"Linda, those cookies are great!" Ally exclaimed, devouring the taste in each bite. It was her 6th or 7th cookie, she lost count after the second one.

* * *

Ally looked at the ceiling as she laid on her bed, she kept twisting and turning. She sighed and sat up...

She put the lamp on and took out her songbook/Diary from under her pillow.

_Dear songbook,_

_It's been hard, waking up everyday from the same nightmare. Will it ever have an end? I always see him in my nightmares, he's my worst fear. Ever. Although Linda has been helping a lot, she is always there for me. Today she offered for me to stay at her house, well… Rather 'mansion' her house is massive. Linda has been really kind, not everyday you let an almost stranger into your house, and take care of them, provide them everything. I will make sure to return the favour one day. I'll try to help Linda around the house a lot, help her generally really. Not that she needs my help, her house is already spotless. Although, today I saw a room, that I'm really curious about. Linda said she'd tell me later, but she didn't. I'm going to ask her in the morning._

_You are too beautiful!_

_Your heart,_

_It wants something more,_

_Those shades of blue on that,_

_Face you always hide_

_The smile that beats in your chest.._

_Goodnight._

* * *

The next morning her usual routine repeats. Nightmare, scream, someone running into the room.

The person wasn't Linda this time.

No, it was someone else.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger, her voice shaking, her lip trembling. She hid herself more under the covers.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replies, looking at the brunette concerned.

He walks closer, about to sit down and lay his hand on her covered knee.

"Don't hurt me!" She screeched, panic written over her face.

He looks rather confused.

"Wh-"

"Don't question me, please. Just don't hurt me." The barely audible words carried a calming assurance, as he had worry written all over his face.

"Please tell me who you are, and what you're doing here?" She asked him, silently, still under the duvet.

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

"Y-you mean, L-Linda just left me here.. With you, knowing what I've been through?!" She yelled, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean? Linda is my mom."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! :3 I bet you already know who it is -Eyeroll- I always have to give it away...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**This is my new story, I just came up with it and started writing straight away.. Then two days ago when I tried clicked one thing the internet just went poof and I got so mad I almost broke the computer. Gosh. -.- Anyways, hope you didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed the first chapter of this... Eheh.**

**Reviews are welcome, especially in this chapter. I want to know if I should continue it. :)**

**CHRISTMAS IS SO SOON!**

**I mean, It's not even the end of October yet and stuff, and after tomorrow its Halloween where I am dressing up in my onesie.**

**(My one parted animal pyjama, its a very smart idea, when I go back I can go bed straight away.)**

**So... Um yeah, I should stop blabbing! Gosh...**

**Yeah, so**

**bye o-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my pickles! 12 reviews, 21 followers and 15 favourites and 390 views! YOU GUYS ROCK! I mean, its only the first chapter, I'm so thankful guys :) I LOVE YOUUUUU! :D**

* * *

Me, Linda and him sat near the table. I can't remember anything, it seemed like everything just faded away.

All I remembered was me waking up, me screaming, him coming in and bam! Realization that Linda has a son.

"Linda.. You know my background, you know I can't stand men…" I began. "I think it'll just be better if I went back to the hospital."

"Ally, my son isn't a man yet-"

"Hey!" He exclaimed, offended.

I looked at her.

"Exactly my point." She sighed, putting her head in her hands. She must've seen how petrified I looked because she looked at me guiltily and she grabbed my hands.

The next thing she told me stopped my world, the time froze, I could hear my own heart pounding out of my chest. I suddenly felt really light headed.

"Ally, Ally! Don't worry, it'll be alright.. That's exactly my point, he'll protect you.."

"What do you mean!? Five minutes ago you said that he's not even a man yet!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air. I saw his expression of hurt in the corner of my eye.

"No offence, but really, Linda? You know I have a bad past with.. men, it's the whole reason why I ended up where I was!"

She laid her hands on both of my shoulders and looked down into my eyes, her emerald green ones burning through my coffee brown ones, looking straight into my soul.

"Listen Ally, not all men are the same, my son is a sweet heart, you can trust him I understand-"

"No, you don't understand at all, Linda. How would I know if all men in the past hurt me, and he won't? Huh?" I asked, tears already pricking at my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. I'm not going to be a wimp anymore, I cannot cry. " I.. I'm sorry Linda, I'm going to go out for a walk." I said, shoving past her very quite son.

I slipped my shoes on, put on my hoodie and went out. The breeze hitting my face. It felt refreshing, it felt… Nice. I walked out of Linda's driveway.

I started wandering around a little while, I saw a huge oak tree, a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. I ran up to the tree and slipped my shoes off. I began climbing. I climbed and climbed until I got to the mid part of the tree. I saw something.

I quietly made my way closer to the other branch, I saw the little chicks in their nest, their beek's peeking out. I smiled, admiring the beauty of the young birds. I sat and watched, until I saw the mother bird feeding her babies, dropping worms in each beek.

I saw some of the leaves of the tree move, so I looked around. I spotted something black.

It was a kitten, big enough to be considered a cat. I quickly grabbed it and sat it in my laps. I saw something smeared across its mouth, it looked like blood. Probably had some of them already. I stroked the cat as it purred, gently clawing the tree and waving its fluffy tail around. I looked around the cats neck to see no collar.

"I'm naming you Mystique" I whispered at it, stroking its head.

Mystique is a French word, and its meaning is "Air of mystery" I named her that because she just appeared out of thin air. As cats can't talk it'll always be a mystery.

About an hour and a half later Mystique ran off somewhere, and I just sat there, thinking, watching the birds and dangling my feet. I think peace is the only thing I need… Well, besides food and drink, course.

I saw a car, not just any car though. HIS car. I climbed as quickly yet as quietly up the tree.

I heard the car door slam, I started panicking as my foot slipped and I was hanging on a very high tree.

"Don't be pathetic, Ally-cat. I know you're there." His voice harsh, just like last time.

My fingers were slipping one by one, soon I was hanging on one finger, I screamed as it slipped and I started falling. I heard his evil laughter. I fell on my back, and it hurt like hell, but it's time to run.I winced as I started to get up, he grabbed me, tightly squeezing my arms, yet I managed to escape. I ran to an unknown path, hell I didn't even know where I was going in the start.

The path was leading to a dark alley, oh great. Someone's definitely going to find me now. (note the sarcasm)

I saw his figure getting closer and closer, the dim light of the alley showing his tall shadow, until it finally covered me.

"You don't know what I've been through!" he spat at me, pushing me over and kicking me in the ribs.

"You don't know what I've done for you!" each word, receives one kick. I bet some of my ribs were already broken by now. He was about to kick me once more, but the pain I expected never came.

"I swear, you touch her one fucking time you'll get it." The familiar voice growled.

I looked up, tears in my eyes from the pain.

Linda's son was stood there, towering over.. HIM.

For a split second you could see HIS smirk turn in to worry, you can see emotions through people's eyes. If they are dark, the person is angry, that's the type of eyes Linda's son has right now.

However, HIS eyes stopped sparkling and filled with worry, he started walking back, obviously scared, you could see it from miles away.

He was the weaker one.

Soon he covered up his frightened face with that stupid smirk.

"Well well well, Austin Moon. The overnight sensation, the new Justin Bieber." He smirked, "What will you do? Diss me on the internet? Huh?"

"I'll mess you up so bad you won't be able to walk for months." He ran at him and started punching and kicking him, I screamed and started crying when I saw blood.

He finally stopped. Grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up so he looked into his eyes.

"Touch her again, and I'll mess you up more. Don't even bother looking at her." He growled at the bloody man on the floor.

He looked over to me and his face softened.

"Come on Ally, lets get you home." He picked me up, and it's the first time I don't mind a man touching me. I buried my head in his chest. He put me in his car and buckled me in.

Halfway home I looked at him, he was driving with one arm, looking ahead at the road.

He noticed me staring and smiled slightly,

"Thanks Austin." I said quietly.

"Anything for you, Ally. I want you to feel safe."

I smiled at him.

* * *

**That's a wrap then! Review in the box below, I hope you didn't waste your time reading this, but I surely haven't while writing this! :D Yayyyyy c:**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**33 reviews! You guys are so awesome! :D I love yaaaaa ;D Heres a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. School = lots of homework. In Christmas holidays I'll be uploading more frequently (maybe) AND GUESS WHAT! I'm getting a puppy! For my birthday! :D I know its kind of long away but still! It's my first dog in ages now. It's a West Highland Terrier, my little boy named Iris :3**

**OOOOKAY! :D**

* * *

I'm shocked. What Austin did for me was brave, and sweet. I may trust him a tiny bit, but it doesn't mean I'm 100 per cent comfortable with him. After all I can't even keep eye contact with a man for more than 10 seconds.

I get out of the bed and put my bunny slippers on. I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I immediately frown and lift my shirt to see faded green, blue and purple bruises. You could see my ribs, and very detailed scars. I hate my body. I sigh and drop my top.

I reach for my hairbrush and start brushing through my ombre locks. Today I'm starting school. Linda said I don't have to, but I've been in the hospital almost a month, and I miss Trish like crazy. I need to see my loud, crazy, Latina before I go mental, she is my best friend after all. I turn the tap on and wash my face. I notice my green toothbrush. After I brushed my teeth I go back to the room.

I pick out black skinny jeans, a bluehoodie, blueconverse and important of all, the golden heart necklace from my mom, which she gave me a week before she went off into Africa. I didn't see her for 7 years, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember me. My dad? That's a whole different story.

I go downstairs and open a cereal bar. I almost finished eating until the blonde walked into the kitchen. No, it was not Linda.

"Morning Ally." He said, opening the fridge.

I nodded at him in response and continued to munch on the delicious bar.

He looked through the fridge before grabbing the milk, opening it and just drinking from the carton. Oh come on!

"There's cups for a reason." I stated quietly, finishing the last piece of my breakfast.

He shrugged.

"Eh." He must've heard me.

Then I noticed he was still in his pyjamas.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for school anyways?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Graduated a year ago."

"Oh, you're nineteen?" he nodded.

"Cool…"

"Want me to drop you off?" He asked, grabbing the milk once again, a bowl and cornflakes. He already finished the cereal, a new world record!

I shook my head, putting the bowl in the sink and started washing it.

"I can take you, please.. please, please, please, please?"

I shook my head.

"Come on!" He whined, bringing out his bottom lip, and making his brown doe eyes teary. I looked away.

"Fine." I grumbled silently.

"Yay!" with that he finished off his cereal and jumped off the chair, then made a run upstairs.

Less than fifeteen minutes later he stood in front of me, with black jeans, a blue checkered top with the few top buttons undone, his blue hi-tops, his usual dog tags and a dog whistle.

"Hey, we match!" He admitted sheepishly, I look down at what I'm wearing and nod.

I walked up to his red spider Ferrari. I was pretty excited, he must've had one of the coolest cars that ever existed!

I sat in the passenger seat, soon enough the blonde appeared next to me and we were on our way to school.

Austin put the radio on, and one of my favourite songs was playing, by one of my favourite artists. Austin grinned widely and turned it up, then quietly, started singing out the lyrics.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up,_

_ On the right side of the wrong bed,_

_ And never an excuse I made up,_

_ Tell you the truth I hate,_

_ What didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all,_

I closed my eyes and got lost in the music, suddenly I started singing. Forgetting that someone was next to me.

_Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me,_

_ So now I'll maybe lean back there_

_ I'm sat here, wishing I was sober,_

_ I know i'll never hold you like I used to_

_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating,_

_ Without you to hold i'll be freezing,_

_ Can't rely on my heart to beat it_

_ Cause you take parts of it every evening,_

_ Take words out of my mouth just from breathing,_

_ Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?'_

_ Should I, Should I,_

_Maybe I'll get drunk, again_

_ I'll be drunk, again, I'll be drunk, again_

_ To feel a little love._

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands,_

_ Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a coke can,_

_ And i've got no plans for the weekend,_

_ So should we speak then? Keep it between friends?_

_ Though I know you'll never love me, like you used to_

_There maybe other people like us,_

_ Who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up,_

_ Flames just create us, burns dont heal like before_

_ You dont hold me anymore_

_On cold days cold play's out like the band's name_

_ I know i cant heal things with a handshake_

_ You know i can change, as I began saying_

_ You cut me wide open like landscape_

_ Open bottles of beer but never champagne_

_ To applaud you with the sound that my hands make_

_Should I? Should I?_

_ Maybe I'll get drunk, again_

_ I'll be drunk, again_

_ I'll be drunk, again_

_ To feel a little love_

_All by myself_

_ I'm here again_

_ All by myself_

_ You know I'll never change_

_ All by myself_

_ All by myself_

_I'm just drunk, again_

_ I'll be drunk, again_

_ I'll be drunk, again_

_ To feel a little love _**(1)**

I open my eyes to see Austin staring at me, his mouth wide.

"Don't say anything." I whispered as I closed my eyes again.

"Ally- that- that was amazing!"

"Don't say something you don't mean." I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh.. Nothing. Look! We're here." I pointed towards the building.

I got out of the car, Austin following shortly behind.

We got to the school gate, and he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Just take care of yourself, okay? And If someone bothers you, tell me."

I nodded awkwardly.

He copied my action.

"You'll be alright." He said, even though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself, not me.

What happened next just caught me off guard.

Austin Moon just hugged me, yes, like physical contact. My body pressed against his. Yes, physical contact.

He let go of me and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I'll go now. I will be picking you up after school. Bye."

I nodded.

"Bye…" I said quietly.

"Ally!" I turned around to see my favourite Latina running towards me.

"Trish!" I ran towards her, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"Are you alright? What happened? Was it him again? Who was that blonde? Is that your boyfriend? Gosh, he's hot! What's his name? Why have you got your hand in a bandage?" So many questions but so less time.. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down." She relaxed.

"Right sorry, but I need an explanation, my best friend was gone for a month, then she just comes back with a bandage round her arm and a very cute guy drops her off at school. What happened?"

I sighed.

"Firstly, yes. I'm alright. Secondly, I'll explain everything later." I said, and not even a few seconds later, the bell rang.

"I'll tell you at lunch." I mouthed at her.

She nodded and put her thumbs up.

I copied her action, I missed my best friend.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated, hope you enjoyed.**

**(1) Drunk by Ed Sheeran, one of the most amazing, adorable, emotional and one of my favourite singers out there! I'm 99.9 per cent sure Ed Sheeran is an emotion.**

**"Feeling Ed Sheeran today.."**

**"Yah, Same."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, do not kill me :( I'm innocent! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in forever... But theres school, homework and boy problems o: Yes.. Boy problems T.T I don't have an idea for this story or anything, I need time and advice..**

**Okay, So I like this boy. His name is Robert and he is a total sweetheart! I talk to him through facebook and I found out that we have a lot in common. Such as: We both love computer games, we both like the color purple, the same animal and I am ONE day older than him. We joke around a lot and we always have a laugh.. I developed a feeling towards him and he just broke up with his girlfriend because of arguments and I will not make a move until he actually got over her. To make it worse people are hating on him because this twat who used to be his best friend asked his ex out a few hours after they broke up. So they were going to fight and stuff but Robert almost got secluded. I defend him as much as I can.. I message him asking if he's alright but he stopped talking to me for some reason :/ I didn't do anything wrong.. Did I mention I hadn't met him yet? He goes to a different school (which is close to mine and he lives in my city... pretty close to my house actually) But I don't know what to do anymore.. Should I stop bothering? Or should I do something? if so then what?**

**And second thing, I need ideas for the next chapter!**


End file.
